Rosalie and Emmett: Truth and Trust
by Katiebellacullen
Summary: One-shot. The beginning of Rosalie and Emmett's relationship. How does happy-go-lucky Emmett win the trust and love of Rosalie who has demons in her past she feels she will always fear? Rosalie's POV. Contains lemons, mature themes.


**A/N: Emmett and Rosalie have a unique bond. I wanted to try to write their love story and work towards the relationship the couple have in the series, taking into account Rosalie's traumatic past. Rated M for language, lemons as they explore their new relationship and other mature themes.**

Rosalie and Emmett

Emmett had been a vampire for six month now. He was improving in his self-control, only two human casualties this month. I was pleased he was trying to adopt our lifestyle and that he stayed with us after the transformation. I didn't know what would happen when I carried him to Carlisle after the attack but Emmett had turned out to be good for us. He was boisterous and self-confident. The only one of us who seemed content to be a monster. Ever since that fateful day I'd been wondering if I'd been too selfish to want him with me, to have him changed. Should I have let him die? Last week, I'd asked him this exact question and he came back with an emphatic no. I could see he was adapting well and, me, I was smitten. Emmett didn't think of me as anything other than his angel, the one who had enabled his transformation, I was hoping someday it would be different between us. I stole glances at his curly locks and muscular build which caused my skin to tingle with pleasure. But the thirst, always the thirst seemed to be his main focus, I tried to help him with this encouraging him to hunt frequently and bigger game. He had certainly taken to bears. I hoped someday Emmett would see me, not like Edward as a sister, but a potential love interest.

We had just hunted, Emmett's eyes still crimson, when he turned to me.

"Rosalie?"

"Emmett, what's wrong?" hunting he was usually focused, not up for conversation.

"Nothing. I just realized I haven't asked you, what happened when you were changed?"

Now, I thought. In the middle of a hunt? This is not a good topic at the best of times.

"Um, I don't like to talk about it." I could feel my voice quiver. This was the worst memory. I looked around; if Edward was in range he'd be on his way. He and I didn't see always eye to eye but he would come to comfort me whenever I relived _that night_.

But it was Emmett who ran over to give me a hug.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I didn't know it was like that. If you ever feel you can confide in me. I'm here. I…" he faltered.

"You what Emmett?" I snapped at him. "You think it's all roses being a vampire? It's not. And even if you think it is – I HATE roses! Go! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" This was my shield – if no one got close, I couldn't get hurt ever again.

Emmett stood back but then took me in his arms.

"I need you", he said quietly, as he cradled me.

I stopped my rant. Emmett was never quiet.

"You what?" I l pushed back and looked at him, confused.

"I need you Rosalie. I love this new life but only because of you. I didn't know I'd ever meet someone with such passion and angst and stubbornness but with a tender soul. I'm sorry I upset you, please tell me your story if you're ever ready. I'm here to listen. I …I love you, Rosalie."

I was stunned. I was hoping one day but he's still a newborn, not ready for this kind of emotion.

But Emmett wasn't one to hold back. Next he lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. "I love you"

He looked so sincere, so vulnerable even in his larger than life form. I leaned in to kiss him gently. I felt something I'd never felt before in my life. But I hadn't been honest with him since the beginning. We couldn't have a one-way relationship; I knew that better than anyone.

"Emmett" I took a deep breath, "Since the day I found you, I felt a connection with you. I had the idea that one day, you would feel the same. I just wasn't sure it would ever happen. I didn't want to even have hope, a dream because I know how quickly dreams die."

"It's not a dream Rosalie, I love you. Edward has been encouraging me to tell you how I feel for a few weeks. I just didn't know how. I've never been one for talking about my feelings."

"And I've never had anyone to share mine with" Emmett kissed me this time, still tentative but I felt it was a beginning.

We ran together to continue our hunt but shared a few chaste kisses as we explored a new us.

A week later, Emmett and I were lounging in the living room stealing kisses when Emmett asked to take me to his room. I froze and shook with fear. He still didn't know. How can I tell him? What will he think of me? And what I did in revenge? It was ruthless and vindictive but even to this day I wouldn't take it back.

Emmett didn't understand, but didn't push either. Every day he let me kiss him and hold him. One day we were lying in the meadow and I had my head on his bare chest, stroking, but I could see he wanted more. Maybe something I could never give, because it had been taken against my will not long ago. I had to tell him. If only so he'd understand but I was worried he would think less of me.

"Emmett? You said you would listen. I hope you'll listen. I want to tell you a story. My story." I shivered again.

He held me and lifted me up to cradle me in his lap. "I'm here, Rosalie. You can tell me anything."

If I could have I would have started crying. I took deep breaths which didn't help. But Emmett just held me waiting for me to start in my own time. So I started "It ended in horror, but started as every girl's dream…"

He listened for intently for as long as it took. All the times it took me to figuratively catch my breath and he held me when I thought I couldn't go on. The memories were so fresh, so raw it could have been happening all over again. When I finally got to the part about Carlisle, I could feel Emmett relax each muscle in turn - I hadn't noticed how tense he had become as I told my sordid tale.

Emmett pulled me to him like I was a porcelain doll. "I am so sorry Rosalie, I didn't imagine, I couldn't …I will NEVER hurt you." He looked me over and hesitated like he wanted to touch me, to make sure I was whole but didn't want to hurt me so he put me down and as if my story became his he rose in anger.

"I will kill those sons of bitches right now!"

That's the part I hadn't gotten to yet. I looked into his now light-red eyes, determined not to let him see further fear and said mater-of-factly. "That has been taken care of."

He looked at me and not even knowing what I had done to them wished them further suffering.

We sat down and he pulled me to a tentative kiss. I kissed him with a passion I didn't know I had and he groaned with contentment. "Emmett, I was worried you'd think it was my fault, I should have…"

He silenced me with a kiss "It was not your fault, it was never your fault. It was those ..I can't even say the word… monsters seems to defame our kind. You need to forgive yourself and hopefully, in time, you'll be able to trust that the relationship between a man and a woman can be a positive experience."

"Emmett, I want to be able to be with you but I don't know if I can ever…"

"Rosalie, I would love to be able to show you how a physical relationship should be; but I understand your apprehension. I will never force you to do anything you are not comfortable with. Just don't leave me because you think you can't give me what I want. I want you. I need you just as you are."

"Can you hold me tighter, Emmett?" I knew he wouldn't if I didn't ask. "Tighter, tighter, that's perfect Emmett. I want to spend forever right here." I kissed him and he held me.

Over the next few weeks, Emmett let me lead our intimate moments but I had no experience in this kind of pleasure, only pain. Emmett shivered in pleasure at my caresses and kisses, when we went to his bed he was careful to hold me and touch me gently but knew exactly what I wanted when I asked him to hold me tight. Emmett was patient with me though I knew he struggled with needs I couldn't fulfill and attended to them alone when he thought I was elsewhere. I know I love him and show him in a myriad of ways. Except one. One evening, I felt ready to touch his waistband and even this small gesture caused him to respond dramatically. He tried to roll away from me but I stopped him.

"Wait, Emmett. Please." I kissed him as I slid my hand south and underneath his intimate wear. Emmett was still; not wanting to frighten me but he was looking at me with anticipation. When I touched below there was an even more eager response. I pulled down his pants and revealed him.

"Rosalie" he whispered, I could only stare. I'd never seen one. It had been too dark that night. Emmett was certainly endowed. This worried me as I considered the natural course of things.

"Emmett, can I.." I hadn't even formed the sentence when he nodded. "Anything you want, I'm yours."

I stroked it and there was a guttural groan. I caressed his other intimate areas and Emmett's response was glorious. I pulled my hand down his shaft which caused him to arch slightly. I didn't realise such a small movement could elicit such a response. I started rubbing him more quickly and before long, Emmett was frantic. He ejaculated onto himself, sighing with contentment. I smiled. I felt in control, not a powerless victim. I found a cloth and helped with the clean-up; afterward Emmett pulled my up to him and kissed me with fervor until he stopped with worry.

"Rosalie, are you ..how are you…" I didn't let him finish his sentence I crushed into his lips and wanted to taste every part of him. He was naked but I straddled him and kissed him with a new passion. He came again in my hand later that evening and we lay content together.

Every week I became a little bolder as I licked him and sucked, to my knowledge Emmett had not gone into the shower by himself since my first hesitant touch. When I took my shirt off I initially shied away from his touch but was more becoming more comfortable as he stroked my nipples and caused my nether regions to heat. I knew what the next logical step was but wasn't ready to expose my lower body to Emmett's touch. Emmett seemed satisfied with our relationship and I was content to stay in his bed every night after our intimate time together. We even had a few moments after hunting that were a little reckless and Emmett had been very engaged.

I shared my worries with Emmett about touching me; he admitted to his own self-release of weeks earlier and suggested I become acquainted with my own body. Hesitant at first, I tried when Emmett was away, the sensation was not unpleasant it wasn't what I was expecting. When Emmett sucked my nipples the following night he watched as I slid my fingers to my center and with Emmett' encouragement, I cried out in release.

When we lounged in our meadow a week later I pulled Emmett's hand with mine down my waistband. I had not imaged a more pleasurable sensation than this as he stroked and rubbed my clitoris. When he told me he could move his fingers inside, I initially shuddered but remembered our touches of the last few months. Emmett wouldn't hurt me, I kissed him and nodded. Slowly he parted my folds and carefully with minute movements advanced first one, then two fingers into my opening. I sighed and arched over him. He thrust slowly then in time with my rhythm until I buried by face in his chest shaking with pleasure. Emmett pulled the hair from my face, looking deeply into my eyes, I had to reassure him I was ok.

I returned his gaze and asked, "Emmett, could you please do that again?" and he did.

In the bedroom we were now both naked exploring each other with only minute hesitation on my part. If his fingers were magic, his tongue went one step further. I didn't think I'd ever need or trust anyone so much, so fully. I wanted him in every way. When, months later, I felt confident to straddle him and guide him to my opening Emmett looked at me with uncertainty. I kissed him and slowly pressed into him letting him fill me. I sighed with pleasure, and cradled his buttocks as we moved together as one.

This was only the beginning. Every day, sometimes all day, Emmett and I would enjoy each other and we both got more confident ourselves and one another. In bed and out Emmett was boisterous and loving, strong and protective and every day my feelings for him deepened. When Emmett started making comments to Edward about our love-making I was initially a little leery but Emmett took me in his arms and just said that the comment was actually for me. Edward already knew what he was thinking he didn't have to say it out loud. This was quite the catalyst to spicing up our nights (not that they needed it) but it allowed us both to be able to be assertive about our needs and desires and fulfill our wishes nightly.

I was no longer hesitant when Emmett took me in his arms to make love to me. We both had needs we didn't recognize without the other and soon we were being glared at and chastised by the family. Edward as our love making on the piano was not appreciated. Esme since we broke her favorite dining table. Carlisle banned us from his office. Confined to our room we broke the bed, shower, sink and toilet before we were sent to the forest to down trees. It was a passion beyond passions that could only expressed between soulmates.

"I love you Emmett Cullen." We were sitting with the family for the first time in weeks and I just decided to announce this to the world.

Emmett looked at me from across the room and got up with determination. He stood beside me and kneeled as I looked into his golden eyes "I love you Rosalie Hale. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I jumped into his arms "Yes, Emmett! Forever." No more doubts. Free of fears. I knew Emmett - our love and trust would last for eternity.

 **A/N - I wrote this after reading too many stories portraying Emmett as a rapist. To me he's funny and kind and a perfect match for Rosalie's temperament. Hope you can review.**


End file.
